


A Long December

by Turtlelady9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Mentions of Violence, Pain, unintended identity reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlelady9/pseuds/Turtlelady9
Summary: Kara deals with the aftermath of her first major face-off with this new villain Reign. This will be a Song Fic loosely tied to the lyrics of A Long December by the Counting Crows





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wakes up from her first epic face-off with Reign and finds out that something's happened to Lena

It's near the beginning of the last month of this earth year. December is what Kara knows humans call it. Kara should be able to celebrate that this new coming year will be better than the last. She is no longer with Mon El, but she is content with that as she knows that he is alive and happy with someone else. She, herself, wants to move on and be happier with someone else. She thinks she knows just who could make her happier and, ultimately, the happiest. She's wanted to tell this person that for awhile, but she's been so afraid to show her who she really is. She's held onto the good times and made them last without being entirely truthful as time has passed. 

Right now though, Kara is just waking up a few days after almost getting killed by this mysterious new female villain Reign, leader of the coming Worldkillers. She's lying completely naked under the warmest sun lamps she has ever been under and everything still hurts a lot. Immediately, she notices through her one uncovered eye that Alex and Eliza are sitting down on the other side of the room away from the solar radiation hugging each other and crying. 

When Kara looks down at the blackish bruises and deep, but now dry still open cuts all over her naked arms and legs and the large bandages wrapped around her midsection, she winces and a very low, soft whimper escapes her throat. Tears fall from her own blinking eyes wetting the bandage above one. She wants to hyperventilate, but she can't. Her throat is too dry and tight. 

She's frightened as she thinks over everything that happened and suddenly remembers that James and Lena were there among the sidewalk onlookers when she fell to the ground hard and cracked through the thick pavement of that thankfully empty street lane bleeding out so much blood from all sides of her shredded suit before she blacked out. 

When Alex and Eliza notice Kara's whimper and movement Eliza yells out, "Oh Honey! Thank the heavens and all the stars in the sky! You're alive and you're going to be okay, sweetheart!"

Through considerable inner chest muscle effort, Kara pushes out a few harsh coughs and stutters out in very shallow breaths through her broken and bruised lips, "Leh-Lee-nah, Jah-Jah-James!" 

A teary-eyed Alex walks over to temporarily turn down the radiation on the sun lamps and tells her sister, "James and Lena ran towards you when you fell and Reign dropped down too and feigned injury before she plowed into them. James tried to protect Lena. Reign broke his left leg and he has a few laser burns on different parts of his body from Reign's heat vision, but he's alive. He's going to heal just fine. But, Lena, uhh, well, she's, umm, uhh gone."

Despite her injuries, Kara tries to sit up and loudly screeches out, "Nooooo!"

Eliza walks up and tightly grabs onto one of Kara's hands. She squeezes it and explains further, "Honey, you need to calm down...a little. Your heart can't take the strain. Lena's not dead, but Reign took her and they disappeared."

Alex steps in closer to hold Kara's other hand and adds, "I think Lena knows now that you are Supergirl, Kara. She heard me say your name as I pleaded with you to stay alive while the D.E.O. medics worked on you."

Kara nods and just closes her eyes to rest. She knows she needs to heal as fast as she can so that she can go find Lena and probably even fight Reign again. She wishes above anything else that Lena would be okay and would forgive her for not telling her that she's Supergirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short. This fic will probably just be a few short chapters despite the title.


	2. Battle's End and Lena's Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena watches Alex respond to Supergirl's unexpected defeat.

Supergirl's damaged body free falls from one of the highest National City building rooftops and smashes hard into the asphalt of First Avenue. The impact breaks both the ground apart and Supergirl's body open even more than it already is. It looks and sounds like the steel fibers and nerves inside the girl hero crudely bend and snap apart as she gets tossed from urban canyon cliff heights by the forceful hands of this unforgiving and as of yet truly unknown villain. This scary scene also mirrors something out of a Hollywood horror movie. 

The world around Lena tonight both moves in major slow motion and spins rapidly like a tilt-a-whirl carnival ride in moments that go by way too fast as she spots and closely watches Kara's sister, Alex Danvers, dressed in all black, like a secret government operative, not a run of the mill FBI agent, rush like a crazed madwoman to the bloodied and broken body of Supergirl as if she is on a life and death mission and needs to save her. Lena notices the gush of tears that stream down Alex's face like an uncontrolled flood breaking through a weakened dam as she finally stands frozen right in front of this mowed down Maiden of Might.

Still, Lena wonders why there is so much fear and love in Alex's eyes peeking out below the unrelenting stains of sadness. How close are the agent and the hero? She knows that Alex and Supergirl are not romantic partners. She recalls that Alex only just recently broke up with her lovely fiancée Maggie. So Lena just can't quite comprehend the look of major devastation in Alex's eyes and face in regards to the Girl of Steel hammered down prostrate before them. Lena somehow moves and runs closer herself to where Alex now falls directly over the battered body of a beaten down Supergirl. 

Lena overhears Alex's muffled screams and soft whimpers, "Noooo!!! Kara, please don't go! Don't leave me, now! Please don't die on me, Kara! I love you!"

Lena's heart speeds up and she feels as though it might actually explode out of her chest as she realizes that it's Kara Danvers there that lays on the ground before her. It's Kara Danvers' body nearly shredded to pieces on this equally broken pavement. Kara is Supergirl. Supergirl is Kara. National City's Girl of Steel might die tonight. Her very best friend might die tonight. A well of tears bursts forth from her own eyes now. 

She wants to run to Alex to cry with her and maybe even comfort her. She wants to tell Kara she loves her. She wants to try and help Kara even though she knows she really cannot do anything to help at all as she's no doctor. Firm hands pull her back into a forced shoulder hold embrace. The strong finger tips digging into her shoulders now feel strangely familiar, but she just can't place them at the moment as her mind is locked on a grand mix of emotions over Kara's perilous predicament. She remembers James was with her but those fingers on her are not his. Even with the forcefulness behind them, have a softer touch like a woman's. Soon Lena's lifted into the air and one of those familiar fingers presses onto the right spot on her throat and Lena blacks out.

As the DEO paramedics arrive to work on Kara, Alex looks around for any sign of Reign and loudly shrieks as she notices James injured on the ground next to Reign who lifts Lena up and bolts off skyward in flight with her to an, obviously, unknown destination to anyone, but Reign, herself. J'onn works to secure the scene around Supergirl as this all happens and locks eyes with Alex after he hears her bloodcurdling screams. He runs to calm her and pulls her into a tight hug before he flees to try to follow traces of Reign.


End file.
